


KIRBYPASTA

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe Hellenistic Religion & Lore, American Politics, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Blood As Lube, Bottom Bill Cipher, Christmas Dinner, Could Be Canon, Creepy, Creepypasta, Deathfic, Digimon/Human Relationships, Disney Channel, Dom Dipper Pines, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), Evil Dumbledore, Gems with Penises, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hell Fic, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Moresomes, Muppets (Muppets), Needs More Dinosaurs!, Oh God Yes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jesus, Pre-Undertale, Purple Shirt of Sex, Recovery, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scary, Scary Sans, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Sherlock Holmes is Slenderman, Slenderverse, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), The Squip is Kermit the Frog, Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: uwu wead at ur own caution iz vewy scawy





	KIRBYPASTA

once upon a time i was sit in my room when i was bored. "i'm bored" i yell to myself and no one else is in the room except for me. i roll down the stairs and my sister and dad look at me. my mom isn't there because my mom is very strange. "hello heuhangijguinania" my uncle yelled fromt he lawn. my name is heuhangijguinania, it's my grandmoms name and i dont like it very much because it's very hard to type. "hello" i yelled and my sister gave me a big glare because i was prettier than her and also my name was shorter than her. "i wnat my flinstone gummy snacks" i said as i walked over her and dad to get them from the snack closert. i got them and ate them and ran back to my room then went outside because i didn't want to use the door XD. i walked from my house to the ebgames (i live in canada) and i ask them if they have any games. the guy at the cashier i knew from school and he was very ugly with big ears and i don't like him very much because he looks kinda like that one guy from the brave little toanster movie. "what will it be today" he said in a very very bad voice to me. "kirby i want a kirby" i yelled. "i love kirby so give me a kirby game i've loved him for a million years" i also yelled. and he gave me a dumb look then handed me the brand new kirnby star allies for the nintendo switch which came out in 2017. i grabbed it then ran out of the store and pushed people out of the way in the road as i ran over cars with my new kirby. i got home and ran through into my room and sat on my floor. "hmm i wonder" i said and i opened up the case and there was a tiny switch game in there. i picked it up and licked it and it tasted very bad like BLOOD. "ew" i washed my mouth with soap and put the switch game into my nintendo switch and turned it on and started playing the game on my tv in my room in my house. when i started playing the game the main screen popped up and i watched the starting movie where kirby and his friends were all doing stuff and things happnend. i saw the trailer on youtube and i knew something was a foot when kiry didn't get hit by a friend heart, and instead a big piece of rubble came and splatted him into pink and RED MUSH!!! "huh that's weird" i said and pressed the a button and booted the title screen and started playing. i started the first level and it was completely empty and the tutorial screens were telling me to do stuff with enemies but there were none. i scratched my chins and kept playing and got to the end of the level where there was one more thing to do. there was a biig pit and there was a sign over it that said 'jump down' and so i told kirby to jump down into it and he did. he jumped into the pit and he didn't die or anything. instead the screen was just empty and no kirby because kirby was in the pit. i felt something in my hands and i looked down and in my hands was a KIRBY. no, THE kirby. kirby smiled a big smile like the joker from batman (not the lego version) and he had teeth which was weird. i squished kirby in my hand and he munched me right up then left. and that's why you shouldn't ever try to lick switch games because sometimes if you try to eat them they'll eat you BACK!!! i bet ur wonderhow i am writing this.......... well................... heh................................................... it's because i'm a GHOST and now if u don't listen to me i'll be sending my kirby after u to teach u a lissen.!!!

**Author's Note:**

> constructive critique only plox also compliments are good thank u XD


End file.
